Offense Tips
Links to TH9 Strategies vs. popular internet bases Post Dec-2015 update. Pre Dec-2015 update Poison Something that is very fundamental and people often get wrong is dropping poison on air troops. With ground, you either drop the poison directly on the troop or between the troops you want killed. With air troops, you have to drop the poison on the shadow or between the shadows projected onto the ground! Once you've located the shadows, drop the poison between the shadows! Dragons 101 With drags, taking out the ads (any level) quickly is the difference between a fail and a 3 star. Funneling is essential and the video below is a great tutorial. If the ads are lvl 6+, you need to consider whether a ground attach would be a more reliable 3 star attack. Spells make taking out one ad (and attacking the opposite side) very easy--To take out an ad: * Triple spark an ad; * Double spark (lvl 5) + 1 eq (any level) During your attack consider: Supplementing drags with high DPS loons; Rage to get to other ads (if you've used sparquake); hog an ad that is easily accessible on the perimeter; With drags you do not lure the CC, so do not take poison, take a haste instead and use it on your loons or drags. Should use the rage to get through high HP buildings and to get to the ads quicker. Golem Based Attacks 101 Funneling Excuse the Douchy commentary, but this is a decent intro to ground funneling. We would prefer better protection of the wizards in these attacks because you don't want to lose them too early in the attack so they help create a funnel. Spacing The most important concept when using Golems (besides understanding the AI and pathing) is how to properly space them. The Golem acts as a tank and should capture as many defenses as possible to protect your wiz. In the example below, you are shown the defenses which are captured in two parts for each golem (too confusing to show all defenses). Fig 1 shows the ATs which are captured by placing the first Golem at the Red Arrow while Fig 2 shows the cannons and mortars which are captured by the same golem. The Blue circles represent the Range of the defense buildings that are captured while the Red circles show the range that is not captured. Fig 1 - AT Capture (also captures those shown in Fig 2) Fig 2 - Cannon and Mortar Capture (also captures those shown in Fig 1) So looking at the above, if you place any wiz southwest of the green line, they will likely be picked off by the AT 3 or ATs 4 or 5 (shown below). In order to prevent this, we place a well spaced golem further to the southwest, as shown below in Fig 3 and 4. Fig 3 - AT Capture Fig 4 - Cannon Capture Fig 5 shows placement of the 2 golems and all of the defenses each captures. With these two golems, you can place wiz safely along the green line and can take out the entire defense line. Fig 5